new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Spy Fox and Ducky Pond (episodes)
Spy Fox and Ducky Pond will run for 4 season with 20 episodes for each season Season 1 # Wacky Island-spyfox is sent to wacky island where william the kid is replacing everything with random props but he is not going alone as he is given a new partner in ducky pond #the giant ray-laroach makes a ray that will make him grow ten times his size ducky and spyfox must stop him but ducky has a plan to stop him as he has built an impressive giant robot will ducky's invention save the world? #ducky loves penny-ducky confesses his love for monkey penny to spyfox but is too shy to tell penny but when 2nd dimension dooofenshmirtz plans to get rid of all the world's pretzels with his pretzelvanishinator he must team up with penny to stop it #robodog-ducky invents a robotic dog impressing professor quack but he is a bit of a handful but he must prove himself when all the agents are captured #a ghost of a chance-the agents investigate some haunting's at an old mansion as well as disappearances of many people #pies a plenty-the agents investigate the link between 2nd dimension doofenshmirtz and the stole pies #The wrath of roachzilla-laroach creates a giant roach to destroy the city of new york the agents must stop him as monkeypenny is turned giant by accident #The mysterious milk snatcher-the agents attempt to find out who has been swiping all the milk but in the end it turns out to be Russian blue due to her sleepwalking #how to tango-Russain blue teaches Ducky how to tango but it turns out ducky might be in love with Russian blue #Konglomerate bullying-King Konglomerate plans to bully people into buying his products the agents must stop him #Attack of the 100 foot roach-laroach invents a growth ray to make himself 100 feet tall the agents must stop him before he destroys everything in chisel city #To Russia with love-Russian blue is called in on her first solo mission where she must stop a Russian dictator (voiced by wwe superstar rusev) from taking over #MonkeyDime-Ducky is partnered up with monkeypenny's niece when she is captured ducky's charm seems to rub off a bit on her #the robot hacked-when laroach learns of ducky's robot he hacks it and uses it for his own the spies must stop him before it's too late #Konglomerate wrestling federation-when king konglomerate forces the owner of a wrestling federation Vaughn mcvak (voice of vince mcmahon) to sell his league to him he fires all the wrestlers and turns it into a factory to make his products in the agents must help the wrestlers get it back (voices of rey mysterio the miz the undertaker sgt.slaugher hulk hogan kane triple h bret hart the bellas hulk hogan and john cena) #Perfume of doom-poodles galore creates a perfume that will put the whole world under her control the agents must stop her #caught with your pants down-when poodles galore makes pantsing gas so he can sell her belts the agents are sent to stop her but get panted as each corner #who is who?-when an imposter is on the loose he impersonates spyfox and frames him for various crimes with spyfox in jail ducky and the others must stop him and reveal who the impersonater is #konglomerate take over-king konglomerate buys up everything in the city spyfox and ducky must stop him for she has kidnapped monkeypenny #(season finale) season finale clipshow-the gang celebrate the show's anniversary as they reveal new missions new episodes and what is in store for season 2 as well as they're favorite moments but while they are celebrating william the kid plans to ruin it Season 2 # the big boom-in the season two premiere the agents must team up to stop a doomsday device set up by william the kid before it's doomsday # evil garden of doom-laroach plants a garden full of evil plants monkeypenny and ducky must stop it form devouring the whole city # the lavinator-2nd dimension doofenshmirtz builds a lavainator to bury london in lava as revenge for his rough childhood # Trouble in the Rocks-spyfox an ducky are sent to scotland to investigate the disappearance of Stonehenge while on the mission ducky asks for spyfox's adivce ongirls ducky disguises himself as a comedian in a groucho marx style look to get information from prime suspect Russian blue and find outs she stole it but saves her from certain doom thus they eventually embrace # donald trunks-when the latest president donald trunk is captured the agents must save him from william the kid but turns out he doesn't need saving as he drove william nuts # brock o-rama-brock olama is being impersonated by 2nd dimension doffenshmirtz the agents must stop him and destroy his impersonator and get past his double dutch machine # ronald grump-king konglomerate dresses up as a billionaire and runs for president naming himself ronald grump the agents must stop him before it's too late luckily the real ronald grumps steps in to help # russain blue cleans up-russain blue must stop poodles galore from spreading germs for people to buy her new germ spray and fast the other agents cept for ducky get affected and get sick # the freeze ray-la roach plans to turn everything into a winter wonderland thus claiming it as his own # monkeydime outta time-monkeydime and ducky muist stop a bomb from being activated before it blows up # the comedy club-billy the kid takes up comedy but is secretly planning a new evil scheme # Russian Blue's Past-Russian blue opens up about her past as her former fellow agents seek to make sure she is never doing spy work again. # SpyFox Meets The Bubble Guppied(crossover tv movie event)-with the bubble guppies in dire need of help this coaxes spyfox out of retirement to team up with them. # The Roachinator-Laroach armors himself with Robot Armor dubbing himself The Roachinator the agents must stop him # MonkeyNapped-MonkeyPenny is Kidnapped the agents have to find her # Tommorow never quits-a new villainous mole named Dr.Tommorow seeks to send the world underground # A team up-Spyfox and Ducky pond's villains all team up to take them down they must defeat them before they plan to make themselves rulers of the world # Got Milk-william the kid mixes a new kind of milk to make people addicted to it the agents must stop him before it's too late # The Musical-when a music machine goes haywire the whole town is forced to sing # Another lookback-the agents look back this season and talk about they're favorite moments william the kid actually helps host with the other villains but things go hectic a lot Season 3 # Anchors away-Laroach plans to destroy the agents on a cruise ship the agents must survive before the ship goes down under # Mountain of a molehill-dr.tommorow plans to make himself gigantic and plunge the city underground # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (final) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia